You and Your Place
by zfrine
Summary: Sedikit tentang gadis yang sering kuperhatikan saat praktikum. Kehadirannya di dekatku begitu penting. SasukexSakura


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, Sasuke-Sakura.**

**Warning: no point; nggak jelas. Beberapa (banyak) istilah bidang ilmu saya :p**

Aku tidak ingat kapan pastinya pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Yang aku ingat adalah kami bertemu saat persiapan ospek fakultas. Ya, di tahun keduaku di perguruan tinggi, aku harus melewati masa perkenalan lagi. Menyebalkan, bukan? Dan aku sadar tahun pertamaku di sini benar-benar tidak berguna. Aku tidak akan menyebutnya perkuliahan, karena jelas-jelas materi anak SMA yang aku dapatkan. Sistem yang tidak berguna. Jelas-jelas aku sudah mempelajari semuanya, dan meski pun ada beberapa materi yang mendapatkan penekanan lebih, toh tidak ada gunanya aku mengetahuinya juga. Coba kalian pikir, apa seorang calon pemilik peternakan terpadu perlu memahami birokrasi? Bahkan siapa yang terpilih menjadi perdana menteri tahun ini saja aku tidak peduli. Politik itu omong kosong dan aku tidak mau terlibat sedikit pun. Tapi sudahlah, semua perploncoan itu sudah berlalu.

Kembali lagi ke bagaimana awal mula aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu kami, mahasiswa tingkat dua yang _masih saja_ disetarakan dan diperlakukan seperti mahasiswa baru yang naif dan polos, diberi tugas-tugas konyol seperti ospek yang biasanya. Mengumpulkan tanda tangan. Hal yang paling aku benci. Karena saat-saat seperti itu, aku harus menciptakan tanda tangan baru, memalsukan alamat rumahku, mencantumkan nomor telepon palsu, menulis tanggal lahir palsu, menyertakan email kadaluarsa, bahkan kalau mungkin, aku akan memalsukan nama keluargaku juga. Cukup sekali aku melakukan kesalahan dengan menulis kebenaran di buku tugas ospek tahun pertamaku. Apa yang kudapat? Ratusan pesan singkat dari nomor-nomor baru yang memenuhi _inbox_ku, puluhan panggilan tiap malam yang mengganggu tidurku, ratusan permintaan pertemanan di jejaring sosial yang membuatku langsung memblokir akunku, ratusan email sampah yang merepotkanku untuk membuat alamat email baru, bahkan aku mendapat teguran dari ayahku karena rumah kami kebanjiran surat-surat kaleng dan bingkisan-bingkisan tidak jelas yang isinya kuanggap lebih berbahaya dari bom.

Aku tidak bodoh dan aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan keledai pun tidak akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama dua kali, kata kakakku. Meski pun aku sendiri meragukan perkataannya. Kurasa sebelum sempat jatuh untuk kedua kalinya di lubang yang sama, keledai sudah berkali-kali jatuh di berbagai lubang. Sama saja, bukan?

Saat itu aku belum mengenalnya. Aku masih menganggapnya sama seperti gadis-gadis bermata besar yang meminta biodata dan tanda tanganku dengan suara yang didesah-desahkan seperti orang sakit tenggorokan. Jadi aku memberinya data palsu. Namaku pun kutulis dengan kanji yang berbeda. Aku memperlakukannya seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya, saat itu.

Dan aku pun mulai memasuki dunia mahasiswa yang sebenarnya. Hari-hariku di departemen harus kuakui cukup menyenangkan. Aku merasa beruntung telah memilih prodi _Animal Production Technology _ini. Tidak begitu banyak wanita di sini, hanya 40% dari jumlah keseluruhan kami. Setidaknya intensitas lengkingan yang mengganggu pendengaranku berkurang drastis.

Sekarang yang sering terdengar di telingaku, terutama saat kami praktikum ke kandang, adalah jeritan mereka yang merasa geli atau fobia dengan hewan tertentu. Bukan hanya perempuan, bahkan beberapa temanku yang laki-laki tidak berani memegang ayam. Dan aku sendiri heran, apa yang membuat mereka memilih fakultas dan departemen ini?

Dan dia adalah salah satu orang yang belum pernah menjerit geli pada hewan-hewan yang sudah kami temui di sini. Aku ingat betul bagaimana matanya berbinar-binar melihat katak jenis _Bufo _sp.yang akan kami gunakan dalam praktikum fisiologi hewan dan bagaimana semangatnya ia menangkap hewan amfibi yang melompat-lompat mencoba lari dari papan fiksasi. Atau saat kami menghitung jumlah domba di kandang pada praktikum dasar produksi, bagaimana ia tidak segan-segan mengelus ruminansia kecil itu untuk mengetahui kualitas bulunya, menggendong anakan domba berusia 3 minggu seperti menggendong bayi manusia, dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak ada hewan yang ia takuti; tidak mencit putih, ulat tepung atau kecoa Madagaskar.

Ia cocok ada di sini, di tengah-tengah bidang yang masih dipandang rendah ini; padahal coba bayangkan kalau tidak ada bidang ilmu yang tengah kugeluti kini, apakah akan ada daging steak lembut yang disajikan di restoran mahal? Tentu tidak. Karena apa yang aku pelajari adalah mencakup hajat hidup orang banyak dan aku tidak pernah menyesal telah memilih jalanku sekarang. Tapi aku pernah termenung saat melihatnya mengangkat _polybag_ berisi tanah liat yang akan menjadi media tanam rumput _Brachiaria mutica_ dengan riangnya di bawah terik matahari, dengan rambut pinknya tertiup angin semilir dan gelak tawa menjadi pemanis saat wajahnya tercoreng oleh tanah di ujung hidungnya. Saat itu aku membayangkannya ada di tempat yang lebih _baik _dari ini. Mungkin di ruang kelas berAC, duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya yang memakai _high heels_ setinggi 9 cm dan mendengarkan penjelasan asisten dosen mengenai teori makro ekonomi.

Saat itu aku merasa ia terlalu indah untuk berada di sini, di tengah hamparan padang rumput budidaya yang kami sebut pastura. Ia terlalu cantik jika dibandingkan dengan bunga rumput yang menjulang tinggi tanpa kelopak berwarna-warni, karena ia terlalu _merah muda._ Kupikir ia lebih cocok berada di rumah kaca, meneliti bunga-bunga berbagai warna diiringi kepakan sayap kupu-kupu yang menari-nari dengan anggunnya.

Ia meletakkan polybag di tempat yang sudah ditentukan dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipis kirinya dengan tangan bekas tanah, mengotorinya dengan tanah tentu saja. Bodoh.

"Mukamu kotor tuh, hahaha!"

"Hah? Iya?"

Apa dia tidak sadar tangannya kotor atau ia lupa kalau belum cuci tangan? Karena ia mengusap pipinya dengan tangan yang sama, membuat wajahnya yang memerah terkena terik matahari kotor. Gadis bodoh.

"Hahaha, tambah banyak, Sakura-chan!"

"Ah iya! Tanganku bekas tanah begini!" Ia melihat tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kemudian tertawa bersama Naruto. Benar-benar gadis yang bodoh.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang ayo kita ukur rumput yang sudah kita tanam dua minggu lalu. Bawa penggaris kayunya, Naruto!" Dan ia melenggang pergi tanpa peduli dengan corengan di mukanya atau tangannya yang masih kotor dengan tanah.

Aku mengamatinya saja; bagaimana ia menghitung jumlah gulma yang tumbuh dengan mencabutnya satu persatu. Kemudian mengukur tinggi vertikal daun terpanjang, menghitung jumlah daun dan menentukan tingkat kehijauan warnanya. Dia melakukan semuanya seperti bermain. Seperti sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatinya.

Dan aku masih saja membayangkan dia berada di tempat lain selain di sini. Di tempat yang lebih _feminim_.

"Di sini disebutkan kalau kita harus menusuk daun telinganya dengan lanset steril; menurutmu kau tahu bagian mana yang harus ditusuk? Atau perlu kutanyakan lagi pada Kakashi-sensei?"

Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataannya; memang sengaja. Dengan penuh percaya diri kutusukkan lanset pada bagian telinga kelinci yang terlihat dialiri pembuluh darah. Cairan merah segar langsung mengalir keluar, dengan cepat kupindahkan dua tetes darah ke atas gelas arloji berlapis parafin dan selanjutnya menghentikan aliran darah dari luka yang kubuat di telinga kelinci percobaan berbulu putih bersih itu. Jelas-jelas keningnya mengernyit melihatnya. Tapi ini prosedur yang seharusnya.

"Kasihan…"

"Ia tidak akan mati hanya karena kehilangan dua tetes darah."

Ia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melanjutkan percobaan, menentukan waktu beku darah.

Praktikum fisiologi hewan ini yang membuatku dekat dengannya. Karena kami sekelompok dan dialah satu-satunya gadis di kelompok ini. Kalau tidak ada dirinya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya laporan praktikum jika hanya dikerjakan oleh aku, Naruto dan Kiba? Siapa yang akan dengan rajinnya mencatat setiap data-data percobaan dan mengingatkan kami tentang prosedur yang benar? Karena di saat-saat seperti inilah aku _membutuhkan_nya_. _Di saat-saat seperti ini aku bersyukur dia ada _di sini. _Setidaknya aku tidak akan jadi gila karena _kegilaan _Naruto dan Kiba yang minggu lalu menguliti katak percobaan. Dan di saat-saat seperti ini aku yakin kalau tempatnya memang di sini, di antara kami.

"Naruto, kau bawa mayonesnya, kan?" Ia mengatakannya sambil mengikatkan tali masker ke belakang telinga, kemudian memasang _hairnet _dan merapikan jas lab yang kancing terakhirnya lepas; seperti jas lab sebagian besar anak di sini.

"Tentu saja! Jangan khawatir, Sakura!" Si rambut kuning itu memamerkan cengirannya dan aku hanya mendengus, mengeluarkan secarik kertas untuk mencatat prosedur kerja di _whiteboard _yang baru saja dituliskan oleh asisten praktikum.

Hari ini adalah hari Selasa; hari yang paling banyak kuhabiskan dengannya. Praktikum pengantar manajemen pastura tentang rumput-rumputan itu memang kami tidak sekelompok, tapi praktikum fisiologi hewan sebelum ini dan praktikum dasar teknologi hasil ternak yang akan kami lakukan sekarang; entah suatu keberuntungan atau tidak, kami sekelompok. Tentu saja. Pembagian kelompoknya berdasarkan absen dan absen kami berdekatan. Hanya dipisahkan oleh Naruto. Dan itu artinya kami bertiga; aku, dia dan Naruto, satu kelompok lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan menyebutkan kalau hari ini juga hari yang paling banyak kuhabiskan dengan Naruto. Kedengaran tidak enak di telingaku.

"Nah, yang harus kalian lakukan di sesi pertama ini adalah mencocokkan apakah kemasan produk sampel yang sudah tersedia di meja kalian memenuhi kriteria _good label _dan menentukan apa saja _feed additif _yang ditambahkan di bahan tersebut. Oh iya, teliti juga kemasan sampel yang kalian bawa, ya!"

Gerakan tangan Naruto yang menggoyang-goyangkan plastik berisi mayones terhenti.

"Hah? Jadi sampel yang kita bawa hanya dilihat _good label _dan _feed additif_nya?"

"Kau kira-" Perkataanku terhenti saat melihat plastik bening yang Naruto bawa. "Apa-apaan mayones itu? Kenapa kemasannya cuma plastik begitu?"

Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya menyalin tulisan di _whiteboard _dan mengerjapkan matanya melihat sampel yang Naruto bawa. "Itu- mayonesnya?"

Si rambut kuning itu menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya sambil nyengir. "Hehe, kupikir sampel yang kita bawa akan digunakan untuk analisa residu nitrit. Lagipula aku tidak sempat ke supermarket, jadi tadi pagi kuminta dari abang-abang yang jualan burger di depan kampus."

Aku hanya menepuk dahiku, sementara ia mengelengkan kepalanya dan memandangi mayones dengan tidak percaya. "Seharusnya kau bilang padaku, Naruto."

"Hehehe, maaf deh."

Lihat, kan? Kehadirannya di _dekat_kubegitu penting, sepenting kemasan mayones yang tidak kami miliki untuk praktikum sekarang.

Oh iya. Masih ada praktikum pengantar ilmu nutrisi dan dasar produksi ternak di mana kami sekelompok lagi. Beruntungnya, dua praktikum itu tidak lagi dengan Naruto. Aku sangat bersyukur.

"Hei, kenapa kau memasang sarung tanganmu?" Aku bertanya padanya di tengah-tengah kegiatanku membedah perut ayam yang akan kami teliti isinya, saat ia baru selesai memakaikan sarung tangan di tangan kirinya saja.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya? Aku juga ingin ikut membedah ayam itu."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku dan Shino sudah cukup. Kau mencatat saja."

Begitu aku selesai mengutarakan alasanku, bibirnya langsung mengerucut seperti biasanya.

"Iya, Sakura. Nanti siapa yang akan mencatat data-datanya kalau tanganmu kotor juga?" Shino menambahi dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku setuju.

"Tidak adil." Dengan sedikit enggan ia mengambil pensil dan secarik kertas, dengan membiarkan tangan kirinya terbungkus sarung tangan plastik. "Hinata bagaimana kondisinya sekarang, ya?"

"Biarkan dia istirahat dan carikan aku gunting atau skalpel baru. Benda ini tumpul sekali."

Tanpa banyak protes ia pergi menemui asisten praktikum untuk meminta gunting.

Satu lagi yang menjadikan kehadirannya di _dekat_kubegitu penting, seperti untuk mencarikan skalpel baru yang lebih tajam. Aku jadi ingat beberapa menit yang lalu saat praktikum baru saja dimulai, ketika kami semua masuk ke dalam laboratorium dengan berbagai unggas yang telah dimatikan dan dibuang darahnya di tiap-tiap meja kelompok. Saat itu Hinata yang mukanya sudah dari sananya pucat semakin pucat, kemudian berubah warna menjadi kehijauan. Setelah itu dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah, itu yang kudengar dari Sakura saat dia kembali ke lab tanpa Hinata. Katanya gadis itu harus istirahat di klinik karena mual-mual. Aku tahu dia takut ayam. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia juga takut ayam yang sudah mati. Tapi memang bau bangkainya cukup menyengat di sini, hingga kami harus memakai masker.

Masih saja, aku berpikir kalau dia bisa berada di tempat yang lebih _baik. _Laboratorium yang digunakan anak Teknologi Pangan sepertinya cukup menjanjikan. Aku selalu mencium aroma wangi kue yang mengundang terbitnya air liur tiap kali lewat sana. Ditambah dengan mendengar celotehan mahasiswa-mahasiswa perempuan yang menggosip selagi menunggu panggangan kue mereka matang.

"Ini. Senpai itu bilang semua organnya dikeluarkan utuh dulu untuk digambar atau difoto, baru dipisah-pisah dan ditimbang."

"Hn, baiklah."

Dia tidak sekedar berdiri di ujung meja dan menunggu aku memanggilnya untuk mencatat berat atau apa; karena ia berdiri di sampingku, begitu dekat denganku, dan mengamati bagaimana aku dan Shino melakukan pembedahan seperti dokter ternama.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke! Jangan sampai empedunya pecah."

Aroma cherry dan vanila yang sangat khas dari dirinya itu sedikit tercium oleh inderaku. Belum sempat aku menikmati aroma manis itu, bau tidak sedap digesta isi usus halus dari meja sebelah yang putus saat akan dikeluarkan pun menyerang hidungku, membuatku mengernyit. Maskerku turun.

"Hei Sakura."

Sepasang mata emerald yang tadi asyik mengamati isi perut ayam itu mengerjap. "Hmm?"

"Tolong naikkan maskerku."

Coba bayangkan kalau aku tidak sekelompok dengan Sakura dan hanya sekelompok dengan Hinata? Siapa yang akan mencatat data dan mencarikan skalpel baru yang lebih tajam? Siapa yang akan menaikkan maskerku jika tangannya juga kotor?

Karena memang kehadirannya di _dekat_ku begitu penting. Setidaknya aroma cherry yang mengingatkanku pada musim semi itu jauh lebih wangi dari cairan kekuningan yang Shino keluarkan dari dalam usus halus untuk dapat ditimbang berat bersih ususnya. Jauh lebih baik dari itu.

Dan sekarang aku pun tahu. Tidaklah penting di mana _bagus_nya ia berada. Tidak di ruang kelas berAC yang sejuk, rumah kaca yang penuh bunga berbagai warna, atau laboratorium pangan yang baunya menggunggah selera. Karena yang terpenting adalah di mana ia berada sekarang, di mana ia terlihat bahagia. Kandang domba yang dipenuhi induk dan anaknya dengan bau mereka yang khas itu terlihat jauh lebih menarik di mataku, karena hewan-hewan itu adalah mereka yang kuhitung tiap aku tidak bisa tidur di malam yang hening. Ladang pastura yang dipenuhi rumput dengan bunga menjulang, yang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin seperti menari dengan anggun, hingga bahkan melebihi keanggunan seorang balerina. Laboratorium ilmu nutrisi tempat kami melakukan pembedahan ayam yang atmosfernya pekat oleh bau digesta kekuningan terasa lebih wangi, tak kalah dari lab pangan yang dipenuhi para calon ibu tukang gosip.

Mungkin beberapa tempat terlihat lebih menjanjikan dan terkesan lebih _baik _dari tempatnya sekarang. Tapi hasil yang akan didapatkan di masa depan akan lebih dari itu, dan selama ia bahagia berada di tengah-tengah ini semua, kenapa tidak? Karena aku tahu, ini jalan yang ia pilih sendiri, dan sebagaimana aku, ia tidak menyesalinya. Kami dan yang lainnya tidak menyesal, karena mandat yang kami pegang lebih dari ini.

Aku tidak akan mengeluh selama ia di _dekat_ku, selama ia terus di _dekat_ku. Karena sekarang aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apa jadinya kalau tidak ada dia di sini.

"Eh, ada darah di keningmu."

Tangannya yang halus itu menyeka permukaan kulitku dengan perlahan.

_Kalau tidak ada dia di sini, siapa yang akan aku perhatikan di saat praktikum seperti ini?_

**OWARI**

**Banyak istilah dari kuliah saya dan terkesan promosi, hehe. Soalnya saya bikinnya sambil belajar buat materi UTS besok, ahahaha *jduagh!***

**Beberapa scene diangkat dari kejadian nyata, dan untuk **_**seseorang**_** yang sering sekelompok sama saya, semoga kita terus sekelompok selama tiga tahun ke depan *ngarep***

_**Arigatou**_


End file.
